The present invention relates to a cupboard comprising a body portion and having on it removably fitted walls, a door and preferably a top and a bottom, enabling the parts of said cupboard to be sent from the place of manufacture to the place of use in a packed condition for subsequent easy assembly.
It has already been suggested to have a cupboard consist of assemblable walls, a door a top and a bottom, the cupboard parts being assemblable either directly to each other or to a frame. In the first alternative, it is required that the individual cupboard parts have a high degree of stiffness and solidity for attaching means, there means therefrom have to be of steel or the like, the parts also needing reinforcing rails, thus being given considerable weight. In the latter alternative, the body portion has consisted of complicated mutually rigidly connected frame members so that delivery is made more difficult, or it has consisted of assemblable members providing instability to the cupboard in an assembled state.